


Memories Like Sparks Of Fire

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Friendship, Injury, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Overdose (EXO), Pathcode (EXO), Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Darkness.It wasn’t natural, it couldn’t be natural— Baekhyun and darkness couldn’t exist at the same time, because Baekhyun WAS light.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Memories Like Sparks Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing friend that betaed this!

Darkness. 

It wasn’t natural, it couldn’t be natural— Baekhyun and darkness couldn’t exist at the same time, because  _ Baekhyun _ _was light_. Chanyeol remembered their shared room growing up together, how Baekhyun would help him hide the scorched bed sheets when he lost control while sleeping, and how Chanyeol would reassure Baekhyun that the soft glow he emitted wasn’t a bother but the best night light he could ever ask for.

Chanyeol held his breath as he followed the small spark he had used as a tracker, an old trick Master Yunho had taught him when he started training. ‘You’ll need to find one of your brothers someday, Chanyeol. This will help you along the way.’

And it had. Chanyeol had woken up in the middle of the forest, dazed and disoriented, and had followed the spark for days as it guided him north. He had found Kyungsoo there.

Kai had found them both soon after, having used his power to bring them all together by teleporting to each of them, one at a time, and bringing them to a safe house he had managed to procure in Greenland. They were the last two, except for…

“We lost Kris and Luhan in the maze. They didn’t come out in time, and I can’t teleport there without the red force trapping me again,” Tao’s whimper broke their heart. Yixing hugged him closer, trying to comfort him as best as he could. “There’s more. I— I can’t find Baekhyun.” Kai’s words rang loudly in Chanyeol’s ears. “I found all of you just thinking about you while teleporting, but when I try to do the same for him, I can’t see anything, there’s no pull. It’s like he vanished.” 

“Chanyeol found me,” Kyungsoo said, eyes going wide. ”Chanyeol, do you think you can do it again?” 

The tiny spark he was able to conjure instantly started to move south-east, and everyone gasped in shock.

“I— I think I can do it. I can find him.” 

Chanyeol would do it. He would find him. He had already lost two people, he wouldn’t lose another one. 

They fought about who would go, but they quickly decided on Chanyeol as the tracker, Kai as the method of transportation, and Yixing for— in case anything went wrong. ‘A safety precaution we all hope you won’t need’ Suho had said, looking like he had aged a century, still trying to fit into his new role as a sole leader after having shared those duties his entire life. 

Chanyeol looked around the room and promised himself he would bring Baekhyun home.

  
  


* * *

Chanyeol didn’t think he’d ever use dark and quiet to describe a city on this planet, but Lyon felt almost eerily calm as he followed the spark, Kai and Yixing a few steps behind him, all of them tense and vigilant. Something was not right. 

They followed the spark down narrow streets before Chanyeol abruptly stopped as they came face to face with a tall, intricately decorated gate. The flame went through the metal bars and stopped right in front of them on the other side, before descending to hover a few inches above the ground.

Chanyeol cried when he realised what it was hovering above.

“Kai, get me to the other side, now!” 

In a second, they were opposite to where they had just stood. Chanyeol threw himself onto the floor, hands quivering in the air for a moment, not knowing what to do. 

He had never seen Baekhyun so still in his entire life— even when he slept, Baekhyun would whimper like a puppy and move around, nuzzling into his pillow or Chanyeol’s chest. The scariest part was that there was… darkness. Baekhyun was surrounded by darkness. He was not even faintly glowing like he would when he was a child and came down with an illness that would force Chanyeol to room with Jongdae and Kyungsoo to stop him from catching whatever the other boy had.

Nothing. There was no light.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice shook as he grasped Baekhyun’s shoulders to lift him up. He winced as Baekhyun’s head lolled back, his neck bent at an awkward angle. “Baek? Love?” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun’s body with one arm, lifting his free hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek. “Yixing, he’s cold, why is he so cold!?” 

Kai reacted before Yixing did, grabbing Yixing’s hand and placing the other hand over Baekhyun’s shoulder, where he could touch both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Let’s get him home.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


That had been a week ago.

Yixing had locked Chanyeol out of the room, taking only Suho and Xiumin with him in case he needed help, and spent 3 hours saving Baekhyun’s life.

“He triggered a parasite as he came out, a sliver of red force.” Yixing explained as Chanyeol lay beside Baekhyun’s unconscious body, running his fingers up and down his arm. “We were extremely lucky we found him when we did, Chanyeol, a few more hours and he would’ve died.” 

“A parasite? Did it hurt him?” Sehun asked from where he was cuddled against Suho on the floor.

“Yes and no. It didn’t physically injure him, but it latched onto his core. It was basically sucking his power out of him. That’s what we felt when we went to Lyon, that’s why everything was so dark. Baekhyun was taking the light to try and refill his core but the parasite was growing faster than he could feed it.” Yixing sighed, leaning further into Chen as they sat next to the bed. “We froze the parasite, I got it out and Suho destroyed it. Baekhyun will be alright once his core recharges.”

* * *

  
  


Chanyeol woke up abruptly and shook the remnants of his nightmare away, sighing before lying back down. 

A whimper made him freeze. He took a shaky breath before opening his eyes.

Inquisitive, confused brown eyes stared into his. 

“Yeol? Where are we?” 

Chanyeol sobbed. 

“Why are you crying? Come cuddle me, please.”

_ Baekhyun’s body glowed softly in the darkness of the night.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Hurt- Chinese Version.


End file.
